In the case of modern motor vehicles, the provision of sound generating devices in vehicle exhaust systems is known to be capable of influencing the engine noise of the internal combustion engine of a vehicle.
Such sound generating devices are intended, in particular, to generate low-frequency noises, for instance, to attenuate engine noise. Increasing the size of sound generator or the loud speaker would be conceivable to make the generation of low frequencies with greater sound pressure possible.
However, the construction space in a vehicle is limited so that the sound generating device has to be designed as compactly as possible. Increasing the size of loudspeaker is therefore not an option.
Thus, there is a need to provide a sound generating device as well as a vehicle exhaust system that are not only built compactly and require little construction space, but are also capable of generating low-frequency vibrations and tones with a high sound pressure.